Thunderstorms
by RainingLullaby
Summary: Who knew that thunderstorms could bring people together?


Hey there my lovelies! So, for those of you who follow me as a pompous pep writer, I just recently got into KevEdd from Ed, Edd N Eddy. Do you know what that means? More fanfiction! Sorta haha. Since I just got into it, I will be spending a lot more time right now learning it and watching the episodes to get the characters down better. If you don't like this fandom, then I apologize as you probably thought this story was Danny Phantom/Pompous Pep related. Have no fear pompous pepers! (Is that a word? Spellcheck didn't underline it...) I am currently writing something I'm sure many of you are dying for. What is it? You'll see hehe. Soon I promise!

Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own this show or anything I write fanfiction about, but just to be sure let's put this disclaimer here that says something to keep me out of trouble-I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy and I didn't make any money from this and it is purely from enjoyment-right here.

***Edit***

I changed/rewrote the ending and added more. I wasn't happy with it and an anon commented saying that the ending was rushed. I agree with that so I redid it. I hope you guys enjoy this new version!

* * *

Outside the school, wind picked up as an oncoming storm approached. Unbeknownst to the lone student in the biology lab, he continued his work as dark clouds swirled outside. Edd counted the crickets in the small, plastic container. The bearded dragon the class had as a pet was on a strict diet of the small insects, and the thin teen was in charge of the reptile's food supply.

A large boom distracted his thoughts as lightning flashed across the bleak sky. Jumping, Double Dee gazed out the windows. "Oh dear, I must be going before the storm arrives." Glancing to the crickets, he wavered. He wasn't overly fond of thunderstorms, but perhaps he could finish his work and still have time to get home. Until another flash of lightning and clash of thunder had him turning off the lights and making his way out of the classroom in a hurry.

Hurrying down the halls, he startled slightly when he saw the baseball team coming inside. Their practice called off because of the storm, Edd moves over and stays along the lockers as he makes his way towards the front entrance. The raven haired hopes they don't bother addressing him as he tries to make himself smaller and less noticeable. No such luck it seems, as a player walks over to him. "Hey there nerd, what are you doing in school so late? Kissing the teacher's ass as usual?" Sweat started to rise to the feeble boy's hands as he swallowed thickly.

Before the thin teen could retort, a deep voice sounded from down the hall. A voice that used to send shivers of fear down his spine. Now it sent shivers of something else entirely running through his body. "Leave him alone and get your asses out of here before I kick them out," Kevin stated simply as he made his way towards them. Double Dee gazed at his former childhood bully, dressed in his baseball uniform, with interest. Why was he helping him?

"Why are you stickin' up for this nerd captain?" Another player asks, even though he's already walking away. A small sigh of relief escapes Edd's lips as he relaxes.

"Just get your asses home before the storm hits. If any of you are sick because you decided to spend extra time here bothering double dork, then you are each running extra laps next practice." Kevin's threat sends the rest of his team down the hall and out the doors, trying to get to their cars or homes quickly.

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck as he turned towards Edd, looking a little anxious and embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that. Let me know if they bother you again, okay?" Kevin immediately turned to leave when a small hand gripped his wrist.

"I greatly appreciate your help Kevin. Although I am quite confused as to why you would do such a thing. Last I remember you were not too fond of me." Double Dee's eyes gazed into the green ones above with curiosity. A flush appeared on the jock's face as his eyes shifted away.

Kevin took a deep breath before explaining. "That wasn't you. That was Eddy. The dick irritated the hell out of me." Edd frowned at the choice of words, but didn't interrupt. "You were always with them, so I guess you were just thrown in with the excuse that you were a part of the Eds. Even though you didn't deserve it." The last part was spoken softly. A small smile graced the genius's lips as he watched red collect in the sun kissed cheeks.

A calloused hand went to rubbing the back of the jock's neck once again. Nervous trait it seemed. "So um, that's why I, yeah." His words seemed to have left him, causing Double Dee to giggle softly.

Another loud clash of thunder echoed through the halls as rain poured from the dark clouds above. "Oh dear. I must be going Kevin. Thank you again." When the slim teen went to hurry away and tread into the storm, a rough hand turned him around.

"Uh, let me give you a ride. The storm seems pretty bad."

"I couldn't possibly bother you for-"

Kevin waved his hand. "It's alright dorko. Besides, you live like two houses away from me remember?"

Giving his gap toothed smile, he followed the redhead towards the parking lot. "Many thanks. Is there some way I could repay you? Perhaps studying or-" Double Dee was abruptly cut off when thunder resounded through the halls once again, a small squeak of surprise tumbling from his lips. Kevin glanced at him with a strange look.

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder?" It wasn't said in a teasing way, more of a curious way. Still, Double Dee was hesitant in answering.

"I am not so much afraid of thunder itself, more so the possibility of-" Another strike of lightning and clash of thunder made the teen cut himself off. Gripping the edges of his hat, Edd gazed out the window as the rain started to pour from the sky. A shy and slightly anxious smile appeared on his lips as Kevin gave him a look. "I retract my previous statement. No, I am not fond of thunderstorms."

The redhead looked thoughtful for a moment before he gave his jacket to the slightly shaking teen. "Stay by the doors, I'll go bring my car around." Kevin sprinted off down the hall before Double Dee could say a word. As he made his way to the doors and waited, his thoughts wandered to the baseball captain who used to be his childhood bully. When exactly had Kevin stopped picking on them? Near the end of middle school, if he remembered correctly. Looking back, Eddward realized it was as the redhead said. The sockhead himself was never directly picked on, it was only if he was with Eddy. Even then, the leader of the Eds was the one who received most if not all of the attention.

Edd's thoughts were interrupted by the honk of a horn. Gripping the jacket tighter around himself, he darted into the rain towards the car. Climbing in, already soaking wet from the short distance, he quickly pulled the door shut as Kevin drove off. They drove in a somewhat awkward silence. Double Dee fidded with the hem of the jacket as he bit his lower lip in thought. It was difficult to not just nuzzle his face into the soft material and take a sniff of Kevin's scent. "I do so appreciate your help. If there is anyway I can repay you, please do tell me," Edd tried to break the awkward silence.

Kevin once again waved it off. "Like I said, it's no problem." As they pulled into the cul-de-sac, the redhead drove up to Edd's house. Putting it into park, he turned in his seat to the lanky teen. "I mean it when I told you to tell me if my team bothers you again. They're just a bunch of assholes."

"Language, Kevin." The redhead rolled his eyes as he continued. "I will take that into consideration." A warm hand covered his as Edd began to slip off the jacket.

The nervous trait was back as a hand shot behind the baseball stars head. "Um keep it for now. You can give it back to me at school or something."

A broad smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "Many thanks. I will return it with haste." When the hand didn't let go of his, he tilted his head in question. "Is there something else you require?"

A blush appeared on Kevin's cheeks as their eyes met. "I know what you can do to repay me…if you want that is…" _He seems to be quite nervous. Whatever for, I wonder?_

"Please, do tell. I wish to repay the favor any way I can accomplish."

"Double Dee." The sound of his nickname coming from Kevin gained his full attention. A deep breath from the redhead before he glanced away in embarrassment. "Will you go on a date with me?" The blush spread as Double Dee stared wide-eyed at the jock. Did he really just ask that? His own blush appeared as his heart sped up to a fluttering pace. A long moment passed before he hadn't answered.

"Oh, yes! I would love to join you for an outing." Smiling happily, while covering his gap, he felt butterflies begin to dance in his stomach. Kevin seemed to sigh in relief.

"Great, um, how about I pick you up Friday at eight?"

"I look forward to it." Gathering some confidence, Edd kissed Kevin on his cheek before quickly hopping out of the car and running into his home. His knees weak, Eddward slid down the door to the ground. Taking this chance to take a whiff of Kevin's scent from the jacket, he felt his lips twitch into a smile.

_Perhaps thunderstorms aren't so terrible. _A loud boom echoed through his home, causing a squeak to tumble from his mouth. "Or perhaps they are still not desirable in the least," Edd murmured as he made his way to his bedroom to change into dry and warm clothes.

* * *

So whatcha guys think? Enjoy it? No? Still weirded out by the fact I am probably ruining your childhood? Good. See ya in the next story!


End file.
